U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,165,392; 3,223,733; 3,234,255; 3,483,246; 3,495,968; 3,549,702 and 3,575,972 disclose pesticidal benzaldoximes, e.g., alpha-cyano-2,6-dichlorobenzaldoxime and alpha,2,6-trichlorobenzaldoxime.